Anthem of The Angels
by MetallicalyLove
Summary: Song fic!  ONE-SHOT! ENJOY! Rated T for death


_Song: Anthem of the Angels_

_Artist: Breaking Benjamin_

_POV: Boomer_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>White walls surround us<em>

_No light will touch your face again_

_Rain taps the window_

_As we sleep among the dead_

_**I was staring down at what I have done.**_

_**I look down at my hands. Bloody and injured.**_

_**My dark blue eyes began to tear up, as I shook my head. I refuse to cry. It was spouse to be this way, and it should have always been this way.**_

_**My heart began to squeeze itself, **_

_**I sob.**_

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I_

_**I look at the girl beneath me.**_

_**My enemy**_

_**My counterpart**_

_**My once lover**_

_**The first person who trusted me,**_

_**When I was the first to betray her**_

_**Tears travel down my cheeks gracefully, as I walk over to her body and hug it. I look at her blank aqua blue eyes, dead, cold and emotionless.**_

"_**I'm sorry…" I whisper into her hair and begin to cry.**_

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_**I look at the sky above me. Dark clouds as water began to dance down above my head.**_

_**Rain…**_

"_**What have I done?" I shout at the now dead side of Townsville**_

_**Me and my brothers destroyed Townsville, and slaughtered the Powerpuff girls.**_

_**I look again at the girl in my arms.**_

"_**Bubbles…why… why did you love me… why did I love you…" I chanted.**_

"_**Bubbles!" I shouted**_

" _**BUBBLES!" I shouted once more with agony**_

_**I suddenly felt warmth and movement in my arms, my heart let up as hopes flooded over my brain. I look down at Bubbles, but my hopes have failed me. I realize it was her blood crawling out of her mouth finding its way into my arms. I look at her now pale white beautiful face.**_

_**My heart shrieked, I was covered in her blood.**_

_Cold light above us_

_Hope fills the heart and fades away_

_Skin white as winter_

_As the sky returns to grey_

_**I killed her, I betrayed her trust, I did this on my own, and I broke our promises**_

_**Why? Cause I hate her**_

_**Why do I hate her? For making me love her**_

_**This is only a moment, and it felt like forever. **_

_**I held her, I felt anger rise inside of me. **_

"_**Fuck" I cursed with tears completing my eyes.**_

"_**I shouldn't cry, no I shouldn't" I told myself**_

_**I should be happy!**_

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I_

_**Who was I kidding, it was killing me inside. **_

_**I flew over Townsville with her arms dangling beside her, and her head laid back**_

_**I landed near Townsville Centre Park. **_

_**Her favorite place of all Townsville,**_

_**I look back at her and put my hands over her eyes to close them.**_

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_**I put her on the green grass, **_

_**I look at her again. **_

_**Pale whiten, angel like. **_

_**She was my only fallen angel, **_

_**While I was her fallen demon,**_

_**Love... **_

_**I do and I did,**_

_**But like my brothers say, **_

_**I always fail.**_

_**I've failed you… love**_

_I keep holding onto you_

_But I can't bring you back to life_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_**I went searching for a big stone where I can crave her name. **_

_**I searched for what seemed like hours, but I didn't care.**_

_**I'll burry her on my own.**_

_**She might be dead now, but within me she's always alive.**_

_You're dead alive, you're dead alive_

_You're dead alive, you're dead alive._

_**I went back to where I have left her,**_

_**I'm sure she won't be there **_

_**I chuckled **_

_**But then I remembered, she's already gone**_

_**And there's no one else to take her, other than god's merciful arms.**_

_**I sighed**_

_**And rain drops fall on my head**_

_**Even heaven cry's for its fallen dead beautiful angel.**_

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_**I didn't find her, she wasn't there. **_

_**My hopes began to rise up one more time. **_

_**Maybe she woke up and never was really dead! **_

_**I look up above me, because the light was too strong**_

_**I saw white long wings, blonde long curly hair, and shimmering aqua blue eyes.**_

_**My angel, enemy and lover,**_

_**Bubbles**_

_I keep holding onto you_

_But I can't bring you back to life_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_**She smiled sweetly down at me, **_

_**I smiled back as she was above me**_

"_**Goodbye Boomer" **_

_**Were her last words as I watch her fly up to heaven,**_

_**It was a matter of seconds till she was out of sight**_

_**I smiled down at myself**_

"_**Goodbye Bubbles" I finally said**_

_**I knew now she was in a better place.**_

_**I place like heaven, where she belongs with other angels like herself.**_

_Sing the anthem of the angels _

_And say the last goodbye_

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. _

_MetallicalyLove~_


End file.
